happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Hasteland
Frozen Hasteland (alternate title: Winter Hasterland) is a HTFF fan episode. In this episode, Sunset ends up freezing the whole apartment. Starring roles *Sunset Featuring roles *Raymond *Ludwig *Ell *Kite *Josh *Irin and The Clams *Wintry Appearances *Cocktail Plot Sunset is shown trying to read through the list of spells she learned in her previous life. She then sees Raymond and Ludwig, who are watching a yule log. Sunset notices how they are trying to make themselves warm, so she casts an ice spell, which ends up freezing the whole place. This makes Ludwig and Raymond mad at her. Sunset then tries to fix things up by unthawing the whole place, thus turning the place into a big pool. The scene cuts to Ell and Kite, who are kissing on Ell's bed. Kite gets up as she admits to being hungry, however she ends up stepping in the water, causing her allergy to be triggered and the water eventually drowning her. Ell screams as Sunset sees this and is given no choice but to freeze the whole place again. Then, she tells everyone to live life normally despite the house being frozen. Later the scene cuts to Ludwig, Raymond and Sunset in the living room, when suddenly the doorbell rings. Irin (and her clams), Josh, Wintry and Flippy show up for the gaming night promised by Raymond. The four walk in, however Irin then begins to slip on the floor and gets launched into the air, but fortunately Sunset flies up and catches Irin, causing her to feel relieved, however she ends up dropping her clams, which fall on Raymond and begin mauling her to shreds. As she dies, she ends up shooting out a spike witch ends up slicing down an icicle that ends up impaling Ell, killing her. Flippy sees Ell's and Raymond's deaths and begins to flip out. He then gets a frozen drink and impales Wintry's eye with it, killing her. He's about to attack Josh, until the latter shows him his big picture of a butterfly, which turns Flippy normal again. Sunset then tells everyone that she can fix this. She begins by making the ice on the floor disappear, which makes everyone happy for a second, until they realize Sunset accidentally made all the floors in the apartment disappear, making everyone end up falling and getting splattered on the ground. During the closing iris, it's revealed that Irin's clams have survived the fall, as they were in the box. However, an icicle falls and crushes all the clams. Moral "Don't throw stones if your house is made of glass." Deaths *Kite drowns. *Cocktail probably froze to death, seeing how he was in an icicle. *Raymond is eaten by The Clams *Ell is impaled by an icicle. *Wintry is stabbed in the eye with a frozen drink by Flippy. *Everyone else falls and splats. Goofs *When Sunset rescues Irin, her arms seemingly go through Irin's quills. *In the end, The Clams are seen in the box, yet it's unknown how they got back in the box since the last time they were shown they were mauling Raymond. Trivia *This is the debut of Ludwig, Ell and Kite. *The plot is similar to the canon episode "Swelter Skelter". *Cocktail makes a brief cameo inside an icicle. *The moral is a quote from Benjamin Franklin. *Josh's big picture was reused from Josh's Big Picture Showcase from season 8, episode 5. Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors